The Logan Miller Series: Into the Harth of the Flame
'The Logan Miller Series; Into the Harth of the Flame '''is a story that introduces the world of monsters and the character Logan Miller. He starts out the story of him rising to becoming what he ultimately becomes, a savior of Olympus. The story is quick and not much is intended to happen, so bare with me. Characters Logan Miller is the main character of the series and the personal narrator of the story. He is said to be a powerful demigod and has a very unique sense of duty and personality. Marcia Miller is the mother of the main character, and also shown to have known about his father being a Greek god, its assumed that she didn't want to tell him in fear of him being chased around by monsters, although her interferance still is short lived. Into the Harth of the Flame Chapter One The power of dreams are powerful. Here I am, thinking that this is all real, when in fact I'm sure I was in my bed room a few minutes ago, getting ready for bed. Gazing at the endless halls of the huge palace, I wondered how long it took to built it. The palace was amazing, it held various statues of old soldiers ready for war. Walking down the west wing, I noticed a woman in formal attire. She was stunning. Her hair was a pale shade of brown and her eyes were an explosion of color that left just as I began to identify them. The woman was easily in her mid-twenties, probably younger considering she held such grace and youth I was amazed. As she walked towards me, I froze solid. The woman passed right by me, as if she had never even saw me and then as I let loose a sigh of relief, she turned and shouted. "Who goes there?!" She claimed. Her voice sounded angery and disciplined yet beautiful. I couldn't understand what kind of woman this was, but I knew one thing, I had to have her. Taking a slow and briskful inhale, the woman blow out a puff of air as if she were trying to blow out a candel flame. In that instant, my body reformed and solidified. Confused I wondered, if I had been a ghost a moment ago. Blaring down upon me, was a beautiful enraged woman with serien grace. "A peeping tom?" She sighed. "By all mean, if you want to peep go ahead and try. I have no shame, after all I am the goddess of beauty and sexuality. Go ahead young demigod, try and cast a look upon me, I asure you, you'll find something to your liking." She smiled. With not a second less, she walked away. Amazed, I wondered what the woman meant by goddess of beauty and sexuality. Was she really believing that she was goddess? And if she were, could she be telling the truth or was she just dellusional. In a worp of reality, the scene shifted and then, I was a ghost again. I viewed multiple things at once. An explosion in space, the eruption of the first volcanoe, and even a man claiming to be Khaos himself. I didn't pay much attention to the things I couldn't comprehend but found them interesting little details. When the scenes stopped shifting, I saw myself standing at a beach off the coast of the Aegean sea. Amazed, I could remember my barings in a dream, I turned to see a silluette of a man that radiated with a deep and omnipotent power. In a deep buzz of alarms, the dream shattered as if it were a crystal glass. Opening my eyes, I turned to notice my alarm clock had gone off. It was 6:45 AM. Reaching over, i hit the off button and sat up to the edge of my bed. ''What was that? I wondered. That man, his aura it radiated in a familiar form, almost like I could . . . With a knock at the door, the thought vanished and so did the dream. I couldn't remember anything of what I was thinking about, other than the fact that It was 6:45 AM and I was going to be late for school, again. Rising from the bed, I flipped over onto my hands, and streteched my upperbody. doing handstanding pushups, I tried to remember what I was thinking about, to no avail. "Logan!" My mom called from the door. "You up honey, you're going to be late for your last day at school." "I'll be there in a minute, just working in a few pushups!" I called back, as I just flipped over a hit my shin. Angry, I rose to my feet and decided that'd have to do. Arriving at school, didn't take me long, considering I normally jogged two miles without breaking a sweat. I glanced at the school, and took a deep breath. The school wasn't your typical western civilizationized schools. This school looked more like an American University or the New England Met, you know that museum that is known for its fame in various aspects of history and achieology. Walking in, I saw Mr Wakeobe lecturing about the Greco-Roman era. He was always into that Greek and Roman Humanities studies. Mention Hercules in anything, and he could go on and on about the various myths that platrayed him in his glory and at his darkest hour. I only made that mistake once, and that was just because when we were studying about the Greek Humanties and the various myths the Greeks came up with, my mom, Marcia Miller told me that I had once strangled a pair of snakes in bed, when I was just a baby. I never believed it, but I thought it'd be an interesting tale to let him in on. Glancing across the museum, as the Americans would call it, I noticed Mr Wakeobe usher me in. "Nice to see, you could make it Logan. Please have a seat." He ushered. "Now, could anyone tell me a little bit about this peice of art?" Mr Wakeobe held up a large urn like object. It had various painting across it's surface. The pictures were from the myths. I could tell. "It's Hercules and one of the gods killing off a Gigante." I said as I took my seat. "Very good, Logan. That's correct, this image tells the story of how Hercules alongside the gods killed off one of the Giants that would oppose the gods and overthrow them." "Naturally, like many of you know, the Gods would eventually every few decades or so, come down to Earth and bare children with a mortal. These children were classified as half-gods, or more particularly Demigods." Mr Wakeobe explained. Tuning out of his stories, I nodded and dazed into a dream-like state. When I came back, the class was getting ready to leave for our next period. Rising to my feet, I smiled and nodded. These stories were just stories, and that dream whatever it was, it wasn't important enough to remember. With a sigh, I walked out of the Greek Humanities exibit and down towards the Greek department. Chapter Two After school, things got worse, I had never noticed weirder things in my life. Monsters from Mr Wakeobe's stories wer coming to life. I could see various monsters from the Underworld walking around in day-light, as if they were apart of our society. I knew this was Athens, but still to have monsters roaming about like nothing was still a freaky sight. Taking a turn into a dark alley, I realized something was after me. I glanced back to see a big man with six arms. He looked like a block of stone, and then i realized he was actually made of stone. "Can I help you?" I murmured a bit annoyed. "Demigod." He whispered, as he though off the cloak he doawned. "A new one, young one. Nice, I can kill you and not a soul would notice." "You're an actual monster aren't you?" I murmured. "Ding, Ding, Ding." He mocked. "Not just good-looking, you're smart too. I hope I hit the big trifecta her smart, beautiful and delicious." He licked his lips as he charged forward. Jumping backward, I smiled and dodged at the pathetic creatures attempts at hitting me. He was awefully slow, for a monster. I thought these things were considered fast and clever, but this one was fairly weak and dumb. His face and skin was made of an earthy material and his perception skills were fairly low. Dodging his slice-the-head technique, I smiled and did a backflip as I moved backward. "Cute, but what are you gonna try and quote on quote eat me." I mocked. "You're just like the others," He sighed. "So that quality is in all of you lot. Good to know." He charged, Putlling myself up a firescape staircase-line, I dropped the monster with a simple duo mid air kick. Dropping to the ground, the monster murmured and waved into a legion of six. Now amazed, I gazed at them creeped out. "So you can split into six? Nice." I commented. "Not so nice." A female voice called. Appearing from the firescape, the girl dropped onto the ground before me. With a simple flick of her finger a three foot long bronze blade appeared. I couldn't understand why or how she could hold the blade considering it was made out of pure bronze, but she didn't seem to be afriad of the six brutes in front of us. "I'm sorry, for the interruption, just thought someone like you would need help." She smiled. The girl was cute, in a school-gril kind of way. She held long black hair and deep brown eyes. Not so interesting, but appearances can be decieving, heck before I decided to read the Egyptian Myths, I hated the idea of other gods other than the Greeks. I mean the stories were childish but still at least the Greeks made sense. Demigods, Monsters, Olympians and Titans. It made sense that's all that mattered. "Anyway, before I help you, It'd be nice to know who I'm saving." The girl barked back. "The name's Logan Miller." I admitted, blatantly. This girl is going to be a pain. ''I thought silently. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you." She replied with a solem look. With a simple swipe of her sword, three of the monsters vanished. Turning around she smiled. "Good, I'm getting better at this. The power of battle is flowing through me. I love this. I could understand why Mark loves this." She smiled a murderous smile. With a twist of her hilt the blade danced across the other three monster's torso until they errupted into a burst of black vapor. Amazed, I gazed at her attempting to comprehend what had just happened. With a simple release of her sword, the blade disappeared and her demenour changed. "Sorry about that, anyways." She conveyed. "The name's Serean, but I go by Serena, it's nicer. I'm like you in a way. But it's best we just get to the forest, and I'll let ''them explain everything." "Who's them?" I asked curiously. "You'll see soon." Serena smiled. "Let's go, we've gotta be back before it gets dark." Chapter Three Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories